Ai Shiteru, Mina
by Princess Serenityy
Summary: Hanya kisah di antara mina dan eijirou yang akhirnya saling menyerahkan diri, segenap jiwa dan raga berlandaskan cinta. Lemon KiriMina untuk readers 17


Boku no hero academia HORIKOSHI KOHEI

Pairing : KIRISHIMA EIJIROU X ASHIDO MINA

WARNING : LEMON

"Make Love to me."

Ucapan Mina sungguh membuat Eijirou membulatkan matanya terkejut. Eijirou bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu dan masih memperhatikan Mina. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan malah senyum-senyum jahil.

"Apa…?"

"Make Love… ML.. Masa kau tak tahu?" jawab Mina dengan nada menyindirnya.

Sungguh pasti ada yang aneh dari diri kekasihnya ini. Eijirou mengerutkan dahinya. Jangan-jangan sesuatu sedang merasuki gadis—err…wanita—merah muda di hadapannya ini. Eijirou meraih kedua pipi Mina dan menatap hitam-nya tajam.

"Kau… tak sedang terpengaruh sesuatu kan?"

Mendengar hal itu Mina segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia meraih kedua tangan Eijirou dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa? Apa Eijirou-kun tak mau melakukannya denganku…?" Mina menatap Eijirou dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Tentu saja bagi Eijirou ini adalah kejadian langka, berhubung Mina selalu menolaknya kala ia ingin melakukan itu.

"Bukannya aku tak mau juga sih~" Eijirou menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Eijirou bingung mau menanggapinya seperti apa.

"Aku…menyukai Eijirou-kun~ Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku hanya dipenuhi olehmu… Dan kalau kubiarkan begitu saja aku bisa meledak." Mina pun menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Eijirou terenyuh seketika. Ia meneguk ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kalau kekasihnya sudah memperlihatkan sisi manisnya seperti ini… lelaki mana yang tak tahan? Yah mungkin kecuali dia homo.

"Hentikan aku kalau aku berlebihan ya…" ucap Eijirou sambil menggendong tubuh Mina bridal style.

Mina mengangguk menjawabnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Eijirou. Eijirou pun berjalan menuju kamar. Setelahnya Mina hanya terdiam, sorotan mata hitam-nya meredup. Kegelapan kembali terpantul di sana.

Eijirou menurunkan tubuh Mina perlahan ke ranjang. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Dengan hati-hati Eijirou menyusup melalui helaian rambut Mina dan menariknya mendekat. Mereka memejamkan mata, merasakan decapan satu sama lain yang saling beradu.

"Emmmh~"

Saat Mina mulai melancarkan desahannya, Eijirou mulai berani menggerayangi dada Mina. Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang main lama semakin liar itu membuat desahan Mina tak tertahankan lagi.

"Eengh~Emmmh~Kirishima~eeemm…emmm…"

Eijirou melepaskan ciumannya, ia membaringkan tubuh Mina perlahan ke ranjang. Mina hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika Eijirou mulai menggigiti lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana.

"Kiri..shima… emmmh~ emm…emmnghh~ enn..emmmh~"

Tangan Eijirou meraih bra Mina dan melepaskan kaitannya. Sebelahnya lagi sedang mencoba menurunkan celana dalam Mina. Sekali tepuk dua underwear terlepas. Mungkin itu yang sedang dicoba Eijirou.

"Engh~ aaahhh~eeenn~ eeng…"

Mina mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Eijirou yang dengan lahap tengah 'menyusu' kepadanya. Kedua gunung kembarnya menjadi sasaran perbuatan Eijirou yang liar. Puting itu sudah sangat mengeras dan kemerahan akibat hisapan dan jilatan Eijirou.

"Kirishima…aaaah~ Enghhh~ Aaahh…ah…aaahhhh~"

Eijirou menurunkan ciumannya. Tak lupa ia juga meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan di setiap jalur yang dilewatinya. Eijirou sudah tak akan menahan diri lagi sekarang, karna ia telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari sang wanita.

"Eijirou~ tunggu~"

Mina memekik saat kepala Eijirou kini telah berada di antara kedua pahanya. Eijirou pun menghentikan niatnya yang ingin menikmati 'bibir basah' Mina di bawah sana.

"Kenapa? Kurasa aku belum cukup 'keterlaluan' untuk dihentikan." Jawab Eijirou dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bu…bukan itu. Em… tapi… aku… hanya merasa risih saja ketika.. eum..kau tahu…" sejak kapan Mina amenjadi segugup ini. Untungnya Eijirou masih dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ketika… kau menjilatnya."

"Kenapa? Tenang saja Mina… ini akan sangat nikmat."

"Tapi Kirishima—Kyaaaa~! Engh~ enn~"

Kali ini tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Eijirou membuka lebar kedua paha Mina. Memperlihatkannya sebuah fenomena 'basah' yang menggiurkan. Mina sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan apapun. Kekuatannya tentu saja tak akan berpengaruh banyak untuk menghentikan keliaran Eijirou saat ini.

"Engh~ aaahhh…hah..ah…haa~ aaah~ Aaahh~…enghh~"

Mina melirik Eijirou di bawah sana. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menahan malu sekaligus nikmat yang disajikan oleh Eijirou. Dan tangannya pun meremas keras rambut merah pemuda itu.

"Engh~ Kirishima,…aah..~ henti…uukkh~ eeenn~ aaahh~"

Desahan Mina seirama dengan hisapan dan jilatan Eijirou di lorong kenikmatannya. Eijirou memjamkan mata, bahkan mungkin ia lebih menikmati menjilat Mina dari pada permen lollipop kesukaannya. Karna baginya milik Mina ini jauh lebih enak dibanding apapun.

"Aaaah~ Ahh…Aaaa…Aahh…hah..hah…AAAAAAa

aaaaaaaa~!"

Dengan desahan panjang dan erangan kencang dari Mina, mulut Eijirou dipenuhi oleh cairan manis itu. Eijirou kembali dengan lahapnya menyambut rasa itu. Seakan mearin di sana, lidah Eijirou bergerak keluar masuk dengan lincahnya.

"Kirishima~ eeenngh~ eennn…"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah cukup basah."

Eijirou menjilati sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan seringai sexy-nya kepada Mina. Mina hanya bisa pasrah menanti menu utama yang akan dirasakannya setelah ini. Eijirou menurunkan resleting celananya, dan mengeluarkan 'benda' kebanggaannya itu.

"Mina~"

Eijirou menunduk untuk dapat meraih bibir Mina dan menciumnya. Sementara tangannya bekerja untuk memasukan 'Eijirou kecil'-nya itu ke dalam tubuh Mina. Dengan sekali hentakan keras Eijirou pun masuk ke dalam.

"Ukh~ Haaaaa~ aaah~"

Mina sontak melepaskan ciumannya, dengan seutas saliva yang saling menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eijirou menggantung di sana. Eijirou kembali meraih bibir itu, melumatnya ganas secepat gerakannya di bawah sana.

"Kau sempit sekali sayang, aghh.. aghh.." eijirou mendesah nikmat

"Ennn~Emmmhh~emmnh…aaahhh~" Mina ikut mendesah.

"Mina.. haaah.. Mina.. gguh.." eijirou merasa nikmat miliknya diremas kuat di bawah sana.

Desahan Mina terhalang oleh ciuman Eijirou. Eijirou menaikkan kedua paha Mina ke pundaknya, ia masih menggenjot Mina dengan iramanya yang cepat. Tak lupa juga kedua tangannya meraih gundukan-gundukan Mina dan memijatnya.

"Engh~eeenn~aaahhh~aah…hah…aaahh~"

Pikiran Mina terasa melayang seketika. Ketiga titik sensitive-nya sedang dimainkan dengan ganas. Bercak keringat dan cairan cinta mereka membaur menjadi satu kesatuan. Menyatukan kedua insane yang saling mencintai.

Mina kembali memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Eijirou yang melihat itu hanya mengira kalau itu karena perbuatan sex mereka, meski terkadang Eijirou juga bingung mengapa wanita selalu meneteskan air mata saat melakukan sex? Karena sakit kah? Tapi ini bukan yang pertama, seharusnya tubuhnya sudah terbiasa.

"Mina~ Aishiteru~"

TAMAT


End file.
